


A Birthday Missed

by xbleeple



Series: Sanctuary Drabbles [5]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series, Short, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: Squelching mud wasn't what she had in mind,.





	A Birthday Missed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response for SanctuaryDrabbles. Taking place pre-series, only a couple of years prior.
> 
> Prompt: **Bog**

“I’m supposed to be in a bar,” Ashley grumbles as she slops through the marshy ground behind her mother.

“Ashley, how many times am I going to have to apologize?” Helen replies with exasperation, stopping mid stride and shining flashlight at her daughter.

“Well excuse me for being upset! It’s my birthday and for once in my life I actually had friends that wanted to go out with me!” The blonde snaps, “But no! I have to go traipsing through mud, in the rain, to look for something that may or may not even exist! Next time just take Henry!”


End file.
